Moment of Crossroads
by AwakeningEden
Summary: There is always that one pivotal moment. Where the decision you make leads you down a road entirely different than the other. The Kuchiki family waiting, Renji and Rukia understand that the choice is now. Let go, or fight for what has always been theirs?
1. Love Save the Empty

**CI: Been a while. Long while. Inspiration just hit me. And besides, I absolutely adore these two.**

_I did it, I did it, I did it! _Renji repeated to himself as he sprinted down the hall to Rukia's training dojo. He had passed the second exam. One more test and he would be set on a path to join the thirteen court guard squads within the next year! They were so close, so much closer to living the life they had always wanted. He could get them a nice apartment in Central District, become notable seated officers, even lieutenants! And then they would get married, have kids –

_Whoa! Getting ahead of myself. _Renji shook his head. How could he imagine a life with Rukia past the Academy if he hadn't even asked her out yet? Sure, the advanced classes kept him busy, but he should at least make time for her. She, who meant everything to him…

"Eek!" a pair of girls shrieked in front of him. Renji stopped and turned on his foot just in time.

"Sorry about that!" he yelled back at them as his destination grew near. He would ask Rukia today. They'd go someplace nice, treat themselves to rice dumplings and taiyaki stuffed with red bean paste and custard. He'd ask to see her more often as more than friends. It would perfect. It had to be.

"Rukia!" he swung the door to the dojo open. "Guess what just happened? I passed the second exam, isn't that great! Now if I pass the next one I –"

He stopped talking. There were other people in the room. And they definitely were not students. Two soul reapers surrounded Rukia, an elderly gentleman with a moustache and a handsome man with long black hair. He wore three _kenseikan _in his hair_, _a sign of nobility. What…what were they doing here? And with Rukia no less?

But before he could ask Rukia what was happening, the gentleman turned in Renji's direction. "Well, it would seem we have been interrupted." The four men started walking away from Rukia and towards the door. "Take a few days to consider the situation. We look forward to a favorable answer."

Rukia's back was turned to him as the young noble sauntered towards him. Renji couldn't look him in the eye. His _reiatsu _was immense, suffocating Renji. All he could do was stand there, frozen, too shocked to move towards Rukia or run out the door. The man walked passed Renji as though he wasn't important. As though he didn't exist.

Renji didn't hear the door shut behind them, sweat brimming his forehead and eyes fixated on his feet. What was that? _Who _was that?

"Renji…" Rukia's voice broke his trance and he flashed a smile.

"Rukia, how's it going?" he asked, trying to break through the stiff atmosphere. "Those looked like some pretty important people. Sorry for interrupting." He stepped forward. "So, tell me. What's going on?"

Rukia looked sideways, her violet eyes filled with tension. Renji crooked an eyebrow and tried to shrug it off. "Oh, it's a secret? I get –"

"That was the Kuchiki family," Rukia interrupted him, voice slightly angry. "Renji, they want to adopt me as their daughter. They said they'll let me graduate right away and then…after that, they can make arrangements to put me into one of the thirteen court guard squads."

Renji stood still, eyes wide. Adoption? From a noble family? What were the odds that out of everyone, Rukia would be picked for a life of absolute bliss? He knew she had always stood out, shining with natural regality. This was her chance; to escape to a life they had both dreamed about since they were children. A job, a home, a family…

"Renji, I don't know what to do. What…what should I do? Renji?" Rukia casted her gaze on the floor, kicking the ground beneath her. He could tell she was confused. He could tell she was scared and lost.

What should she do?

"Rukia…" Renji whispered and curled his hands into fists. Here it was. He always knew this time would come. Rukia: his childhood companion, his best friend, his guiding light. Someone like her was bound for greater things than Rukongai, this academy, and him. His whole life with her had been a mistake: from the moment she had helped him escape with his friends all the way to their days at the Academy. A glorious, w_onderful _mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. How could he expect to live his life with her? To support her…to love her?

"What…what do you want to do?" he asked, hoping he could gauge her reaction. He wanted to be happy for her, to throw her up in the air and tell her this was the best thing that could happen. She, an orphan, would be adopted by one of the great noble houses and placed in the thirteen court guard squads! She, who he had protected, cared for, and fallen in love with, would be taken away from him. But this wasn't about his life or his happiness. It was about hers.

"Idiot!" she barked at him, slapping him on the arm. "I just asked you for advice and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is what _I _want? I don't know what _I _should do! This came so suddenly, so unexpectedly...you're my best friend! My only friend if I really think about it. And all you can do is throw my question back at my face?"

"Sorry, okay!" he rubbed his arm. For such a tiny body, she could pack quite a hit. "I just don't know what to say! I mean, I should be happy for you. I want to be happy for you and tell you to go for it! But…" he stared at her, unable to say the rest. He noticed Rukia was near tears and her body shook. She rarely cried.

"Rukia, don't…don't cry!" He bent down and shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon, we'll think this through! Let's go out somewhere and talk about it. Weigh your options. I'll buy you anything you like! How about rice dumplings? You love those! Oh, what about an omelet with cucumbers? I mean, it has nothing on taiyaki, but still! What do you say?"

Rukia remained silent and avoided Renji's eyes. Why didn't she say anything? The choice was so easy – she _should _take the offer. _Should _become a noble and get a position in the squads. She, the star, _should _leave him, the stray dog she had casted her light upon all these years ago. It was time for the star to leave him for greater things, to better opportunities.

"Tell me…" Rukia's voice trailed as she placed both hands on his left arm. "What do you want me to do? I don't want to go on some stupid date with you unless I know where it will take me."

Renji's face flushed. "I-I didn't say it was a d-date," he managed to stutter out. "I j-just wanted you to evaluate the situation with y-your boy – I mean b-best friend!"

"Renji, I've never seen you this way," Rukia almost smiled. "But, you've never _asked _me to eat with you. And never outside of the academy and you've never offered to pay. What you just suggested sounds a lot like a date, right?"

He struggled out a feeble, "Yes…"

"Now," Rukia looked up at him, cheeks streaked with tears and eyes red. "Answer the question: what should I do? What do you want me to do?"

Renji swallowed hard. This was it. He knew whatever he said right now would change their relationship. If it was for the better or for the worse, only time would tell.

"You should…you should do it," Renji cringed as Rukia's eyes widened and a fresh stream of tears fell down her face. He turned his head to the side and ignored the urge to comfort her. She had to hear his whole answer through. "You…should take this opportunity and live a life of luxury. Be a noble, graduate early, and become a soul reaper. I should tell you 'you're in, Rukia!' Or, 'I'm so jealous!' for having such a wonderful opportunity suddenly fall into your lap. But…I _can't. _I can't pretend with you."

He knelt down in front of her, just an inch shorter than she was. "I don't want you to do it. I know I should step aside and let you take this. If you to decide to, I will gladly step out of the way. I will gladly let you desert me so you can live your dream and be the bright star I know you're capable of being. Just know…just know that no matter what you do, I will always be your best friend. I will always be there. To protect you, to care for you…" _To love you._ He tried to speak out the last words but could not. Even now, in this moment of crossroads, he still couldn't say what clung to his heart. He couldn't speak the words that would reveal how he truly felt if she were to ever leave him. His light would fade, his drive to succeed right along with it. Everything had always been for her.

"You don't want me to go?" Rukia stepped forward, their faces inches apart. "Do you want me to stay here, with you? Live out my life in poverty with an overconfident, zealous, foolish man and struggle to achieve our dreams?

"Yes – I mean, no!" Renji shook his head, "Of course, I don't want you to live in poverty! That's why we came here, to Sereitei! So we can live a comfortable life! B-but, not to say it would always just be you and me. We'll get married…to other people of course! Just best friends, you and –" Something warm pecked Renji on the lips and he promptly lost his train of thought. His mind hazed over as he heard Rukia's distinct giggle.

"There, that shut you up," she suppressed her laughter. "If you don't want me to go than I'm not going. Those nobles freaked me out."

"What…what did you say?" Renji tried to comprehend what he had just heard. But, he was also trying to comprehend why, in God's name, did she kiss _him_?

"I'm not going to let them adopt me, you idiot!" Rukia slapped him across the head, snapping him out of his daze.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Renji growled and took her by the shoulders. "You _have _to go. Do you know what kind of enemies you can make if you don't accept it? Not only is it an insult, but the chances of you ever getting in a squad are slim to none. This Kuchiki family would personally find ways to make your life hell! Why would you do that?"

"Because it doesn't matter as long as I have you," Rukia stated so matter-of-factly that Renji's breath caught. "I don't need to have everything handed to me on a silver platter like the snobs all over this place. I don't need up-to-date fashion or gourmet food. As long as you are in my life, as long as we have each other, I could care less about anything else. I don't care if I'm ridiculed or scorned for my actions because without you Renji, my life would be empty. I could take it all: the nobility, the graduation, the position. And it would mean nothing to me. Because you wouldn't be there with me. Because I want to achieve our dreams together and show all these punks that our hard work wasn't in vain! I want a life with _you_, Renji."

Renji was stuck to the floor, hands still placed on Rukia's shoulders. She wanted…she wanted a life with him. He couldn't decide what to do: push her away, tell her to take the opportunity, and walk out of her life? Or give in to what they both wanted: a life with each other, no matter the consequences? They would both suffer and struggle for their decision. But, would it really be alright, as long as they were together?

"This is the part where you agree with me," Rukia crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," he turned his face away from her impatient figure. "It's just…I'm not sure I deserve this. I want to make sure you know what you're getting into. I want to have you in my life so badly but if it means putting you through pain and hardship day in and day out…I wouldn't want you to go through that."

"Renji," Rukia stepped out of his shoulder lock and abruptly slapped him in the face. "I know what I'm getting into! I know the consequences. And of course you deserve this. I didn't just confess I love you to have you turn your back on my decision now."

"You…You love me?" That did it. His cheek stung and his heart raced. If she loved him…if she _loved _him…

"Of course," Rukia smiled. "Why else would I stay with such a buffoon like you?"

A rush of adrenaline swept over Renji. Taking advantage of the sudden impulse, he picked up Rukia, stood up, and kissed her full on the mouth. This was happiness. This is what it meant to be alive.

"I love you," he said in-between their kisses. "I love you so much." He couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, he had what he always wanted in his arms.

When they broke off the kiss, Renji still cradled Rukia in his arms, clutching onto the folds of her clothes. "It will be difficult, you know. They'll be expecting a yes."

"Of course," Rukia smirked. "Who wouldn't refuse such an offer?"

He returned the smile. "Only the most stubborn, hard-working woman I know. And I wouldn't want her any other way."

Rukia laughed and kissed him again. "Well then, where are we going for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Renji blinked.

Rukia glared. "Don't tell me you already forgot! You promised dinner when I was crying, moron! And I expect _at least_ a date if I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life."

"Geez, don't make it sound like it was my idea and I forced you into it," Renji scoffed as he pulled her closer to his body and bolted out of the room. He knew _exactly _where they were going to dinner. This night had been planned years ago.

"Hey, where are we going?" Rukia wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "Everyone's going to see us!"

"Let them," Renji rushed down the hall, ignoring all the looks they received, eyes glazed over with excited focus. "I'm about to show you a night you'll never forget."

**CI: As you can tell, if I do decided to continue this, it will be an AU fic really answering the question: how would the Soul Society be different if Rukia had stayed with Renji? Well, honestly, it would be waaay different. The chances of Rukia being an angst-ridden loner with Renji around are slim to none. And being part of both Urahara's or Aizen's elaborate schemes? Even more unlikely. Anyway, tell me what you think. I already have the second chapter in the works but would like some encouragement to finish it. Thank you for reading!**


	2. You Belong With Me

Rukia eyes drooped open, vision blurry in the dark room. An arm hung over her waist and she felt a lean chest breath in and out behind her. She smiled and turned around to watch Renji sleep. His face looked so serene. Rukia traced a finger across his lips; how did she end up so lucky?

_Too bad we didn't get pass second base…_Rukia scowled. Both of them saw no point in waiting. They had practically lived with each other for decades and knew more about the other than anyone else; sex would only strengthen their bond. And while both were more than eager to consummate their relationship, that stupid Izuru kid just _had _to knock on the door and confirm if the rumors were true.

_"Did you finally get with Rukia?" Izuru Kira eyes were wide with excitement for his friend. "I can't believe you finally did it. Good job, Renji! How did it go? Where did you take her?"_

_"Um…" Renji had stood there, his clothes wrinkled and out of place. "Look, Izuru…I'm kind of busy right now…"_

_"Oh, is Rukia inside?" the blonde almost squealed. "Can I come in and properly meet her? I'm your best friend and we still haven't met! Not very nice of you, lover boy!"_

Needless to say, they spent the rest of the night entertaining Izuru with all of the details as long as he promised to keep it a secret from everyone, including Momo Hinamori. While a gossip, Izuru wouldn't dare discuss such noble matters with the rest of the Academy unless Renji gave the okay.

After the boy had left, Rukia was already half-asleep and Renji decided it was best for both of them to get some shut-eye.

_"That doesn't mean you'll be so lucky tomorrow night, though," Renji smirked as he gave her a kiss goodnight. _

_"Then here's to me being unlucky," Rukia murmured as she drifted to sleep. _

But everything about last night besides their little intrusion had been so magical, like something out of a fairytale. The grand entrance out of the Academy gates, the dinner at an intimate sushi bar, her favorite kabuki play, the park under the crescent moon and clear, dark blue sky…Renji had been right. Rukia would never forget their first date and first night as a legitimate couple.

_Can't believe this happened over such a small matter, _Rukia thought, though she knew it was anything but small. Adoption from a noble house almost never happened. For them to pick her, an insignificant orphaned nobody: what did it mean?

But staring at Renji's sleeping face made Rukia confident she had made the right decision. So many nights before when they were younger they had cuddled besides each other, ignoring the fact that they were boy and girl. They had merely been two friends with nowhere else to go and no one to turn to. But now, it was different. Now, Renji was her someone. The place she could take comfort. The person she could run to for any problem, no matter how big or how small.

Renji stirred awake as a beam of light from the window hit his face. Rukia chuckled, "Good morning, sleepy head. How do you feel?"

Upon opening his eyes, Renji smirked and pulled her into a kiss. "Couldn't be better."

"What time do you think it is?" Rukia sat up, weaving her fingers through Renji's long red hair.

"It's Saturday," Renji sat up as well and wrapped both arms around her. "I could care less. I plan on spending every second of it with you."

"Don't you spar with that Hinamori girl and Izuru on Saturdays?" Rukia reminded him.

"I can skip out once in a while," he whispered as he made a trail of kisses up her neck.

"And don't you study _kido_ in the library afterwards with Hisagi-san?" Rukia bit down on her lip, trying hard not to giggle. Her neck was pretty ticklish.

"Rukia…" Renji turned her body towards him. "What are you getting at?"

"I just don't want you to get in trouble," she said. "You might want to inform them that you'll be playing hooky today."

"Oh," Renji seemed relieved. "That's good."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What did you think I meant?"

"Well…" Renji rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "I thought you might be having second thoughts about what happened last night. Not like I wouldn't blame you for it."

"Renji!" she furrowed her eyebrows. "How could you say that? Last night was amazing! I haven't had that much fun since we snuck into that rich guy's house and stole his chocolate and then watched the fireworks from Central District afterwards!"

Renji smiled weakly. "Not about last night…about you and me…and where this puts our relationship."

Rukia sighed. "Sometimes Renji, you are so stupid." She cupped his face and kissed him hard. Renji responded, opening her mouth and swirling his tongue around hers. They released their passion onto the other for a few good minutes before Rukia pulled back, gasping for air.

"Would I kiss you like _that _if I thought we were just friends?" she tried to stand up but Renji's arms held her firm.

"You can't just leave me after _that_ kind of kiss," he purred, pleasant shivers traveling throughout her body. She didn't know he could be so damn seductive. "Perhaps we can start where we left off last night since we were so rudely interrupted."

"You can be so bipolar sometimes," she sighed, trying to fend off her carnal desire. "First you're insecure about where I stand with our relationship and now you want to have sex. You need to have more faith in me."

"I do," Renji made his way down her collarbone. "I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"Of course this is what I want," Rukia insisted. "But not right now."

Renji sulked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry," she held her stomach as it emitted a low growl. "And I want that omelet with cucumbers you promised me."

Renji let out a small laugh. "You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

She stood and began to change into her uniform. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

3 +++ E

"Not coming to sparring practice?" Momo repeated Renji's words. "But you never miss it!"

"Yeah, I know," Renji felt a little guilty giving Momo such short notice. She could have used the day to visit her younger brother and grandmother in the First District. "I'm sure you and Izuru will do fine without me. Why don't you ask Hisagi-sempai to join you? He'll have some free time today."

"Don't you study kido with him after practice?" Momo cocked an eyebrow.

"Not today," Renji shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have plans."

Realization dawned on his friend. "So the rumors are true. You and Rukia went out last night."

Renji felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I can't believe news travels so fast around this place."

"Well, you are pretty popular," Momo giggled. "And I know more than a few girls who were a little upset when they saw you at the kabuki performance with Rukia-san. So…" Momo patted his arm. "What do you have planned today? Anything special?"

"Not exactly," he admitted. "I just want to spend as much time with her as possible this weekend. We've been drifting apart for some time and I don't want that to happen again. We were just heading out to get some breakfast."

"Oh? Where is she?" Momo looked around for the petite girl.

"She's at her room getting dressed," Renji answered. "I should head out and meet her."

He was about to say goodbye before Momo caught him off guard with her next question. "You really love her, don't you?"

Renji stared at Momo for a second, her eyes cheerful and innocent. "Yes, I do."

"Is something wrong, Renji?" Momo didn't know him as well as Rukia or Izuru, but she knew when the tall red-head was hiding something. "Is Rukia in trouble?"

_Damn a woman's intuition, _Renji thought. He hadn't planned on telling Momo the current situation, but she deserved to know some of the truth if he was skipping out on her and Izuru.

"It's complicated," Renji said. "Rukia has to talk to some people and decline an offer they gave her. Depending on their reaction…we might have to make some changes in our lives."

Momo knew better than to dig in further. "I understand Renji. You deserve a reward for working so hard these last couple of months and passing the second exam."

"Thank you, Momo" he began to walk in the direction of Rukia's dorm. "See you in class!"

"Have fun Renji!" Momo exclaimed and almost as an afterthought, yelled at his retreating figure, "Make sure to use protection!"

Renji groaned as a group of students turned to look at him, interested in Momo's last comment. He ran, deciding the quicker he got out of the courtyard, the better.

X3 === CX

"Mmm…that was so tasty!" Rukia finished off the last bite of her breakfast. Cucumber Omelets were the best!

"Was it now?" the corner of Renji's lips tugged into a smile, his face crooked into his palm.

"Are you making fun of me?" Rukia scowled. He knew how she got when it came to food. Especially her favorites.

"Not at all," he said as he paid the waitress. "I just thought you looked cute right now."

Her pulse quickened. She was not use to such compliments. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't believe them. "…Thank you."

Renji chuckled. "You know, you don't have to thank me for something like that. I'm more than happy to tell you, especially if that pretty little blush comes with it."

"It's too hot in here," Rukia tried to shake off the flirtatious atmosphere. If Renji continued to talk like that, she would appear ill. Sure, she had always hoped that Renji would complement on how nice she looked in a new kimono or how pretty her hair was when it was washed, but now, it was actually _happening. _Renji didn't need to hide how he felt about her anymore. "Let's go outside and look around."

Renji smirked victoriously. He knew he had won that particular battle.

As they strolled down the busy marketplace outside the Academy, Rukia couldn't help but drift back to the moments before Renji barged into the training dojo. Had he not entered, had he not come looking for her, would she have made a different choice?

_"Ah, Rukia," her instructor waved her aside as the rest of the class left the dojo. "Someone's waiting for you outside. They have very exciting news to share with you." _

Ah! Renji must have passed the second exam! _Rukia smiled. Her best friend, her childhood companion was one step further to becoming a Soul Reaper. But, his advance classes, his new friends, and study sessions had distance the two for some time. Secretly, Rukia didn't want him to graduate this year. If he did, she would be left at the Academy for one or two more years. She would be alone with no one to confide in. Renji was the only thing she had left. She didn't want him to slip away, not after everything they had been through. _

I have to tell him now, _Rukia clenched her fist as a rush of nerves filled her stomach. She would tell him what she wanted. What she had always wanted. Not only to be his support and his family, but to be something more. Something she hoped he wanted to._

_The door opened and Rukia almost yelled out 'Congratulations!' until she looked up and froze. That was not Renji. Not in the slightest. _

_The group that entered the dojo all wore indifferent expressions. Two soul reapers dressed in the traditional black uniforms made up the sides and an older gentleman with glasses rounded up the middle. But the most striking character was the one behind them. A tall man with long black hair promenaded up the dojo. He wore a long white robe and decorations in his hair; Rukia faintly remembered they were supposed to distinguish a high-ranking noble. But, if that was the case, what the hell would he want with _her?

_"Miss Rukia," the gentleman gave her a soft smile. "How are you this fine afternoon? Did you participate in the exams today?"_

_"N-no," Rukia's managed out the reply, her throat tightening in anticipation and fear. Had she done something wrong? Were they here to take her off to prison? Rukia went over her actions the last few days over and over again in her head but couldn't think of anything criminal or offensive. Then, a sickening feeling swung across her body. What if this had to do with Renji? _

_"That's unfortunate," the gentleman was now in front of her, the tall man beside him. On top of her worry, Rukia was crushed underneath the man's immense spiritual pressure. Her breath quickened and she tried to relax. She could not faint in front of these people. She would not look a fool. _

_"I'm sorry, honorable sir," Rukia bowed low. "But if I may ask, what is that you wish to speak to me about?"_

_"Right to the point I see," the older gentleman fixed his glasses. "Well, you can rest assured; you're not in trouble. In fact, we're here to propose a wonderful opportunity."_

_"An opportunity?" Rukia's voice felt small. What did 'opportunity' mean to nobles? _

_"Yes, you see, we are the Kuchiki family, and the young man before you is Lord Byakuya Kuchiki," he nudged his head towards the tall man."He is the head of the Kuchiki family. And, through careful consideration, we have decided to adopt you into our honorable home."_

_Rukia's heart squirmed beneath her skin and her head spun. Adoption? What had she done to catch the eye of the Kuchiki family? She turned her head to look at Byakuya Kuchiki, his eyes glazed over in disinterest. He was the head of the house. He had the final pull in any family decision. Shouldn't he be friendlier, more open with someone they were considering adopting? The young lord continued to stare at the other side of the wall. It was then Rukia realized that he hadn't looked at her yet. _

_"Now, this may all seem so sudden," the older gentleman moved in closer. "But you must understand that the clan has thought this over on various accounts. We – "_

_"Why?" Rukia cut him off. She didn't care if he disapproved of her outburst. She needed to know _why. _Why, of all days and of all people, was she chosen? She was a street rat from the bottom of the barrel. She was never meant to be anything special. Well, not without Renji anyway. "Why do you want to adopt me?"_

_"A reasonable question," the man smiled, masking any irritation. "You see, the clan was told that a student here bore a striking resemblance to our lord Byakuya's late wife. The clan had to see for itself and we were all very surprised and thrilled. It could not have been just a coincidence! We believed, after such a tragic loss, we deserved some retribution. And we believe we have been sent you, a strong, spirited woman who will bring the Kuchiki clan great honor as an adopted daughter and the brother of Lord Byakuya. Your adoption would make him most happy." _

_As the gentleman continued to talk about the greatness of the Kuchiki family, the perks of being adopted (graduating early, a position in the thirteen court guard squads, etc.) Rukia could not look away from Byakuya. He wanted to adopt her because she looked like his dead wife? Is that why he wasn't looking at her? Hadn't spoken to her? Would he be taken back to a time when she was alive and well and happy? And then realize she wasn't here anymore?_

Then why is he adopting me if he can't look at me? _Rukia's face hardened. _Why would he adopt me if he is already in so much pain? Does he really think I'm some sort of sign of good fortune? Is this…Is this my retribution?

"_Rukia!" a door whooshed open and Rukia whipped around to see her best friend running up to meet her. It hit her then as he stopped with a look of bewilderment, eyes darting across the group. Rukia could not do this. Not to Renji. So what if she looked like this guy's dead wife? She was no sign, no good luck charm. She would not be objectified and made into someone's puppet. No matter how powerful Lord Byakuya and the Kuchiki family were, she would not let them persuade her with gifts and flattery. She was more than a still, little doll. She was Rukia. And she belonged with Renji._

"You like this, Rukia?" Renji's smooth voice called her back to the marketplace. She blinked and stared at a shiny, rounded garnet bracelet with silver edges. "It's your birthstone."

"Oh, yes," She poked at the piece of jewelry as it glistened in the midday sun. "It matches the color of your hair too."

"Well see?" Renji clasped the bracelet firm in his fist. "It was made for you then! We'll take it!"

"What?" Rukia asked, incredulous. "You can't buy me that!"

Renji creased his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"You don't have the money for it," Rukia hissed. "And besides, I don't need it."

Renji observed Rukia for several moments before he spoke, voice lowered. "Rukia, first off, I have _plenty _of money. Anything I've ever earned has been saved over the last 15 years. Trust me when I say I can afford this. Second, I want to buy it for you. You don't have any jewelry and I thought it would be nice if I gave you your first piece. And thirdly, people are now watching us."

Rukia jerked and turned her head to the side. A group of eavesdroppers surrounded the other stands, trying hard to give off in-conspicuity. Rukia glowered at the nosy watchers and turned back around, only to have the garnet bracelet slipped onto her wrist.

"And fourthly," Renji's features softened. "A simple thank you will satisfy me just fine."

Rukia looked from Renji to the bracelet and sudden guilt lurched in her stomach. While Rukia had been caught up in day-old memories, Renji had been searching for her first piece of jewelry. When she was little, she had always lingered around the jewelry and trinket stands, admiring the designs and colors.

_One day, _she had told herself. _I'll be able to wear such pretty jewelry. _

If she went with the Kuchiki family, they would lavish her in fine jewelry and clothes every day. They would give her everything she had desired when she was struggling to survive with Renji. But that was not what she wanted. This bracelet…this bracelet would mean more to her than any diamond ring or gold necklace would. Because it came from the man who loved her.

"Thank you, Renji," she squeezed him arm. "I will cherish it always and wear it every day. It'll be a sign of everything we've been through and what we'll go through."

Renji blushed and turned away. "Oh…it was nothing…"

"But don't think you can buy me jewelry all the time though!" Rukia exclaimed, eyes mischievous. "It'll lose its affect after the first few times."

Renji frowned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want to earn some things on my own," Rukia replied. "It means while I'll love everything you give me, I'll work my hardest to fight for what I want. It's what I want our lives to be like – independent but dependent all at the same time."

"I understand," His expression relaxed as he bent down to hug her, a warm sensation traveling throughout Rukia's core. "You don't want to feel trapped and neither do I. We'll work together Rukia. And just not out of necessity. But out of love."

Before Rukia could reply, somebody barked behind them, "Hey! Lovebirds!" the couple snapped around, the shopkeeper behind the stand giving off a menacing scowl. "You've been blocking my stall for the last fifteen minutes. And while I appreciate your business, I do have kids to feed!"

"Alright, alright! We're leaving!" Renji waved back at the man and pressed Rukia in front of him. However, Rukia didn't notice an empty box in front of her and tripped forward, arms flailing as she was about to crash onto the dirt road. Her hand grabbed onto a pair of pants and stopped her body from descending further.

"Oh? Are you alright, miss?" The man above her asked as he helped her up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Rukia said as she stood up on her feet, dusting the dirt off her kimono. "Thank you, sir."

"It was no problem," Rukia's eyes wandered up to see a man with messy brown hair and square glasses. A white robe draped over his shoulders and Rukia stiffened. She was in the company of a captain.

"Oh! Captain Aizen!" Renji exclaimed as he rushed to see if Rukia was okay. He bowed at the captain and flashed him a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just out shopping," Aizen said, giving Renji a sheepish look. "Come now Renji, there's no need to bow to me yet. Save all the formalities when you join my division."

"That would be wonderful, sir!" Renji beamed. He seemed so excited to see the kindly captain that Rukia almost felt jealous. "It would be a dream to join your division. Izuru and Momo couldn't ask for anything better either."

"Well, with what I've seen from your examinations, it seems all three of you will be graduating at the top of your class this year," Captain Aizen complimented Renji, his presence calm and warm. Rukia remembered that Captain Aizen had been the one to save him and his friends from the real world simulation a year or so ago. No wonder Renji admired the man. If it had not been for Captain Aizen, Renji would not be here with her.

"Oh, excuse my manners," Captain Aizen apologized, "But I didn't catch this young lady's name? Is she your friend, Renji?"

"Why yes, she is!" Renji wrapped his arm around Rukia's shoulder and pulled her closer. "In fact, more than that! She's my girlfriend! Captain Aizen, this is Rukia. And Rukia, this is the man who saved my life, Captain Aizen."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," Rukia bowed. "I couldn't thank you enough for what you did for Renji that night."

"You're very welcome, although I only deserve half the praise," he turned around, searching for someone in the crowd. "In fact, he should be around here somewhere. I'm afraid I'm sort of a…what do you call it? A third wheel today?"

"You mean Lieutenant Ichimaru?" Renji looked positively giddy. "Boy, the others sure missed out today. They wouldn't believe Lieutenant Ichimaru has a girlfriend!"

"To be honest, I was a little surprised myself," Captain Aizen shrugged. "But as long as he can balance work and play, I'm more than happy for him."

"Ah, that makes me all tingly inside, Captain," a voice said behind the captain and Rukia recoiled at the sight of a lanky man with silver hair and a foxy grin. His eyes were closed and that frightened Rukia all the more.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru, what an honor to see you again, sir!" Renji smiled and bowed, his expression getting brighter by the moment. Rukia clenched Renji's clothing tighter, hoping he might look down and notice her distress at the newcomer. But he didn't, too focused on the men who had saved him.

"My, my, if it isn't Renji?" Ichimaru's grin widened and Rukia took a step back as he directed his attention from Renji to her. "And who is this delightful creature? Your girlfriend, I presume?"

"You nailed it, Lieutenant!" Renji patted Rukia on the back and Rukia almost coughed. He forgot to suppress his strength when he got so happy. "Rukia, this is Lieutenant Ichimaru, in the same division as Captain Aizen!"

"Her name is Rukia?" Renji and Rukia directed their attention to the person standing next to Lieutenant Ichimaru. A busty, gorgeous woman with strawberry-blonde hair had one arm tied nonchalantly with Lieutenant Ichimaru's while her other hand played with a pink scarf roped over her shoulders. "That name sounds familiar."

"Ah, yer right Ran," his smile continued to widen and Rukia had a sudden feeling of suffocation coil about her neck. Although he resembled a fox, he was cold and slimy like a snake. Why was this beautiful woman with such a creep?

_It's strange, _Rukia thought as her body shivered against Renji's legs. _I've never felt such loathing for anyone like this on first impression alone…_

"Aren't ya being adopted by the Kuchiki family, Rukia?" he asked, his grin spreading out to each side of his face. Rukia recalled hearing a story about a cat when she was younger, its smile as wide as the crescent moon. The cat talked in riddles and left the protagonist of the story confused and scared. Was that what Lieutenant Ichimaru was trying to do?

"You're that Rukia?" Captain Aizen cocked an eyebrow, but his expression melted back into a warm serenity. "Well then, congratulations! It's not every day that a noble family decides to adopt someone, especially someone who was not initially of any noble birth."

"Well, actually –" Renji tried to intervene before they assumed too much when the woman on Gin's arm leapt from his arm, bent down, and held Rukia from her hands.

"Ooo, you're so lucky, Rukia!" she squealed as she shook Rukia from side to side. "Not only do you get to become a noble, but you'll be part of the Kuchiki family. That Lord Byakuya is one fine man! I'm so jealous – you'll be around him all the time! And, just think of all the food and clothes you'll have. This is so cute, like one of those fairytales!"

"Ran-chan, you're scaring the girl," Rukia looked away from the woman for a moment and noticed the man's demeanor transformed. His sinister smirk grew soft and his eyes cracked opened, revealing light blue irises. "She doesn't even know your name."

"Oh, how could I forget?" the woman stood up straight and flipped her hair to the side. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm currently the 7th seat in the 8th division! I hope when you're adopted they'll send you over to my division. We would have so much fun – and I could take peaks at Byakuya when you invite me over. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"It would be…" Rukia dropped her head, unable to think of the right words to say. Is she lied and said she was going to take the offer, not only would Captain Aizen and Rangiku find her untrustworthy when she _didn't, _but Renji would assume that she changed her mind. And Rukia didn't need Renji more self-conscious than he already was. But if she said no…what would they say?

"Having second thoughts, Rukia dear?" Ichimaru's voice penetrated through and she jumped as his face reverted back to its original appearance. It was almost like he knew she was struggling with her decision and decided to play a cruel joke on her. However, he hadn't expected Rangiku to act the way she did. Her warm welcome had caught the Lieutenant off guard, and it seemed he wouldn't dare patronize someone she seemed interested in.

But she wouldn't let him continue this game. Because there was someone right beside her that needed to hear her answer and know once and for all that she would not leave him.

"No," Rukia broke away from Renji and stood in front of Lieutenant Ichimaru, oblivious that Captain Aizen stood to her left. "I haven't changed my mind. I'm sorry for not being able to say this earlier, but I will not be adopted into the Kuchiki clan. I've decided to decline their offer."

While Captain Aizen and Rangiku stood astonished, Ichimaru continued to smile and further questioned Rukia. "And why is that?"

"Because as a noble," Rukia started, fists clenching tighter around her kimono, "I would be handed my graduation and position: things I've tried so hard to achieve with Renji. And…as a noble, I would not be allowed to visit Renji. And that's something I'm not willing to give up."

Before she could say anything else, Rangiku cooed, "That is so sweet! You're not going because of love? This _is _a fairytale. It reminds of that one play – what's it called? _Romeo and Juliet? _Although you two aren't from feuding families and the only thing that separates you is some kind of offer…I guess it wouldn't be forbidden love. You know what I'm talking about, don't you Gin?"

"Of course, Ran-chan," There it was again. A smile and a soft laugh reserved for her. Perhaps she was the only thing that stopped him from being a manipulative freak. He turned his attention to Rukia once again; his expression much more light-hearted than it was before. "Sounds like yer in a pickle though. The Kuchiki clan aren't folks who take a rejection lightly."

"We understand the consequences," Rukia felt Renji's fingers massage the back of her neck. "And we are prepared to do whatever it takes to get ourselves to respectable squads. I won't let Rukia go at this alone."

Captain Aizen cleared out his throat and the four pair of eyes latched onto him. He directed his gaze at Rukia. "What you are doing, Rukia, is very bold. Some would even say it is foolish to give up on the kind of life you have been offered. However, I respect an individual who won't let treasures of such grandeur sway them from their dreams and goals. If the Kuchiki clan gives you any problems or threatens you with expulsion, contact me and I will get it sorted out. And, if you keep your grades up and pass your examinations, I will personally recruit you into my squad."

"That's fantastic Captain!" Renji exclaimed, but doubt spread across his face. "But…are you sure you would be able to do that?"

"The Kuchiki family has pull, Renji. I'll admit to that," he fixed his glasses, his eyes covered by its reflection. "But so does a Captain."

Rukia remained speechless and her body went numb. She could cry. She could leap into the air and squeal and laugh and spin with Renji in circles. A _Captain _had personally recruited her. All because of a few words of bravery.

_And really…_Rukia looked to Gin Ichimaru, his expression quite unreadable. It was because of Gin's questions that Rukia was able to receive Captain Aizen's blessing. Had he done all that…on purpose?

_What a foolish thought,_ Rukia scoffed to herself as she went up to thank Captain Aizen a thousand times. _He obviously did this for laughs. _

"That's quite enough, Rukia," Captain Aizen attempted to stop her constant bows and thanks. "I'm only doing what any other Captain would do. The Soul Society does not revolve around the noble clans. It revolves around justice and the safety of both worlds. Now, I'm afraid I have further work to do at the division headquarters. I'll leave you four lovebirds alone now. Gin, please stay out of trouble."

"Will do, Captain," Gin saluted as he pulled Rangiku towards him.

"Renji, Rukia," Aizen said as he waved back at them. "I'll be in touch!"

The two pairs watched as Captain Aizen diminished into the crowd. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes until Rangiku huffed and crossed her arms.

"Gin!" she tapped her foot on the ground. "Didn't you promise me some dried persimmon today? The markets will close soon."

"Oh, that's right, Ran-chan," Gin rose his eyebrows. "I completely forgot." Smiling back at Renji and Rukia, he said, "Hope ya two have fun tonight. I'm sure will be seeing ya real soon."

"Maybe even sooner," Rangiku winked at them and pointed her index finger to the sky. "I know! Let's have a double date sometime. It would be fun getting to meet new recruits for Gin's division. And besides, I definitely need to enjoy the company of less unusual people."

"Ran, yer breaking my heart," Gin grinned at her. "That sounds like a good idea though. What do ya guys say?"

"Of course," Rukia was the first to answer, a little too eagerly. This was the first time someone beside Renji had invited anywhere. And Rangiku seemed like such a wonderful person she could bypass that her boyfriend was a creep. "We would be honored."

"You can count on us!" Renji gave them a thumbs up. "Just tell us when and where and will be there."

"Alright, I'll call you soon," Rangiku waved as she and Gin walked away. The pair noticed that the marketplace was noticeably less-crowded, people leaving and returning home.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Renji tried to start up a conversation.

"Renji…" Rukia pulled some hair behind her ear. "Doesn't…doesn't Lieutenant Ichimaru feel a little creepy to you?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Lieutenant Ichimaru? He's just a little eccentric, that's all. Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you notice when he was asking questions how wide his grin got? I felt like he was playing a game with me, trying to see what I did if he broke me." Had Renji been too starstruck to notice?

"Now that you mention it…" he looked in the direction where Gin and Rangiku headed as he took her by the shoulder and went the other way. "He did seem to be enjoying himself with such a serious matter…but he can't be all bad! Captain Aizen certainly trust him and look at the babe he scored! He had to have done something right to catch her attention!"

"Babe, huh?" Rukia had noticed. Rangiku's body and face was that of a goddess-angel hybrid. She sighed and stared at her chest. She curse when she was able to see her feet as well.

"She has _nothing _on you though," Renji assured her as he scooped her us bridal style. "She's a hot mess and you're a gorgeous, sexy pixie-princess."

"Crammed enough vocabulary in that sentence?" Rukia laughed, feeling better that he had called Rangiku a 'hot mess.'

"Ooo, you're asking for it, Rukia," Renji tightened his grip. "If we do get into the same division, there is no telling what I'll do."

Rukia smirked. Looks like they would be finishing what they had started last night. "Show me then."

As Renji raced towards the Academy, Rukia somehow knew things would turn out right. Even if the Kuchiki clan threatened and insulted her for her decision, not only did she have Renji, but a wonderful captain who would set things right. They would make it. It was their destiny.

**CI: Oh. My. Gosh. This chapter would just not end! I didn't realize what I wanted to accomplish during this chapter would take forever! But, I did want to introduce the other key players in this story besides Renji and Rukia. And yes, Izuru, Momo, Rangiku, and Gin have pivotal roles as well as few others who will be introduced soon. By the way, it is my personal belief that Gin and Rangiku have been a couple for pretty much their entire lives and just happen to be very subtle about it. Their dates are far and few between so when they do happen, they are very special. So, just for clarity's sake, they are an official couple (with a side of 'it's complicated.' Obviously). **

**And Aizen has his reasons for helping Rukia out (because we all know it's not about 'justice'). I'll give you a hint: the man loves manipulating people. Also, I'm not thoroughly satisfied with this chapter except the Kuchiki clan flashback. But, I'll see how you guys like it.**

**Also! To those who reviewed:**

**Smile-San: I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. And hopefully you continue your story soon too!**

**Abarai Starsha: First off, LOVE your name. And secondly, I continued it! Hope it met your expectations!**

**Xionluna: I know! Renji and Rukia are so underrated. Besides Gin and Rangiku, they have the most canon interactions with each other! Thanks for the wonderful review.**

**StardustRudie: Let's just say we won't be seeing Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad for a very, **_**very **_**long time. This is set 40 years before the main storyline after all. Also, I am strongly opposed to using original characters in my works unless I absolutely have to. I feel like Tite Kubo made a surplus of such wonderful characters that I should expand on their personalities and let a few have a day in the limelight. You'll definitely be surprised to who does partake in Urahara's and Aizen's schemes. **

**shikamaru-please: Thank you very much! Renji and Rukia is the best and I hope you like Gin and Rangiku as well, as they will be a central part of the story!**

**Well, until next time, my friends! Happy Readings! **


	3. Parachute: Baby, If I Got You

"So…" Izuru shot Renji a cat-like grin. "How'd the weekend go? Anything exciting?"

"Oh, nothing too special," Renji drawled as he waited for class to start, his eyes begging to be closed. Not that he was really complaining. Instead of sleeping, he and Rukia had stayed up all night, talking about their lives and futures. They had stared outside his window into the clear blue sky, waiting for a shooting star to grant them their wish: that the next day would be a success, that the Kuchiki family would take her rejection well and never disturb Rukia's life again.

While the star did not bless them with their presence, Renji decided they didn't need it to guide them to a better tomorrow.

_"I promise Rukia," he said as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head as he continued. "I will do anything and everything to keep you safe. I won't let them take you away." _

"Nothing too special?" Izuru's voice rose, snapping Renji out of his bedroom memories. "You had all weekend with the love of your life and you're telling me that it was nothing _too _special? C'mon, how can you do that to me? I'm your best friend!"

Renji grunted but decided to appease his friend. Sometimes, he could get so annoying. It was probably that noble blood in him… "Well, we did see Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru –"

"You what?" a voice from behind them piped up and the two turned around. Momo stood over them with a look of disbelief. "You saw…You saw Captain Aizen? And weren't going to tell us?"

Renji blinked. "Well, after I bought Rukia a bracelet, she tripped right into Captain Aizen. He was out shopping with Lieutenant Ichimaru and his –"

"Nothing too special, huh?" Izuru crossed his arms. "A bracelet? Captain Aizen showing up after it? I can't believe you wouldn't tell us about that as soon as it happened! You're not the only one who wants to get into that division!"

"Sorry guys," Renji scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to handle the situation. He should have told them sooner, but… "I've had a lot going on this weekend and well…I didn't really have time to talk."

While Momo kept her eyes on her books, Izuru relaxed. "It's Rukia, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" he sighed. "The Kuchiki family is coming to hear her decision in a few hours."

"The Kuchiki family?" Momo's eyes widened. "Renji, you didn't tell me this involved a noble family! I'm sorry for getting upset! Please, is there anything we can do?"

"No," Renji glued his eyes to the wood in front of him. "I'll just have to wait and see what happens. None of the professors would tell me when they were coming and Rukia isn't sure when they'll arrive. I'll have to play it by ear."

"Renji, you know I'm good at that!" Izuru patted him on the back. "If me or Momo hear anything about a noble family coming to the Academy, you'll be the first to know."

"Exactly what Izuru said," Momo smiled. "You can count on us, Renji. That's what friends are for."

As he noticed their cheerful faces, Renji couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks guys. Rukia and I would really appreciate that."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Momo moved closer to the two. "You should invite Rukia to our get-together this Thursday. I'm sure she would love to meet Hisagi-sempai and I would like to know more about her. Besides, I could use a female companion. Being stuck with three guys all the time and Shiro at home is really getting to me."

"Sure thing, Momo," Renji chuckled. "Well then, seems like I'm in a better mood. How about I tell you guys what Lieutenant Ichimaru's girlfriend looks like?"

The room shook. "_WHAT_?"

_"Renji," Rukia did not want to go to class. She wanted to stay by his side the entire day. She wanted him to be there when the Kuchiki family asked her what she had decided. She wanted his presence, his strength as she gave her answer. It could even be said that she needed him there. "You don't think they'll force me to say yes?"_

_ "A noble family wouldn't stoop that low," Renji insisted as he lingered outside his classroom. Rukia could tell as he clenched his notebook that he didn't want to leave her side either. "It'll be a blow to their pride, sure, but they can't force you to join their clan. It would be almost the same thing as slavery if you think about it."_

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right," Rukia sighed, looking down the long corridor. "You'll come as soon as you hear right?"_

_ "Of course," Renji massaged her shoulders. "No matter where I am, I'll find a way to get to you Rukia. I'll make sure of it." _

_ "Alright then," Rukia smiled weakly. "I'm counting on you."_

"Rukia?" she felt two hands shake her shoulders. "You have to wake up! It's almost your turn."

She straightened her posture as another student performed a somewhat difficult _kido _spell. Rukia turned to see Mihane Shirogane observing her with concern. Her light chestnut hair was short, barely grazing the center of her neck and was accompanied with side-swept bangs. Besides the typical academy uniform, she wore large, square glasses. On anyone else, Rukia would have claimed they looked dorky and out of place. But for Mihane, the glasses seemed natural and enhanced her small, feminine features. While Rukia didn't talk to Mihane much outside of class, she always seemed happy to see her.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Mihane frowned and placed a hand on her forehead. "You look a little flushed."

"No, I'm alright," Rukia claimed, waving both hands in front of her. "Just a little nervous, that's all. This _kido _examination sure came out of nowhere, huh?"

"We've had two weeks to prepare," Mihane's frown deepened. "You're memory is usually superb, Rukia. Does this have to do with Renji?"

If her cheeks weren't flushed before, they were now. "Does everyone know about that? Geez, Renji isn't _that _popular."

"Well, he was one of the most eligible bachelors as voted by the _Academy Times_," Mihane corrected. "He's fifth in his class and is rumored, along with Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, to already have positions waiting for them in a squad. To most, he's quite the catch."

"I see…" Rukia sighed and the butterflies in her stomach twitched and rolled. While Rukia did know Renji was attractive and smart and strong…she had never suspected so many others would respond to his attributes. Maybe it was because she never imagined someone besides her would see the beauty of his soul. She assumed most would look down on him since he came from _Inuzuri. _Or…maybe it was because she never imagined someone else standing by his side but her. If another had taken advantage of his bachelor status before, would he have said yes?

"What do you think of Renji?" Rukia suddenly asked Mihane.

The girl flinched and stuttered out, "Oh no, Rukia! I would never think about taking Renji from you! I've n-never seen him in that way, anyway! It's j-just I've heard a lot of people talking, that's all! I didn't m-mean to offend!"

Rukia suppressed the urge to chuckle. Mihane was fun to tease. She would have to remember that. "It's quite alright, Mihane. I was only asking because I'm scared someone might try to take him away from me…especially if today doesn't go as planned."

"Hmm?" Mihane pressed her glasses to her face. "Not as planned? I'm sure Captain Kuchiki hasn't changed his decision to adopt you into the fam – wait! Forget I said that!"

Rukia widened her eyes, caught off guard by Mihane's statement. "How…how do you know about that? Who told you?" If Izuru went back on his word, there would be hell to pay. And it wouldn't be by Renji's hand.

"I apologize!" Mihane clapped her hands together and bowed her head. "I shouldn't have kept this from you, especially since you're about to become a noble. My father is the lieutenant of the 6th division and Lord Kuchiki is his Captain. The negotiations for your adoption have been going on for about two months or so. Besides a few of the Captains, my father is the only one who knows the whole situation. I was strictly told not to tell you anything, but I slipped up! I'm sorry for not telling you Rukia! Our friendship is very precious to me and I should have told you something sooner."

Rukia was not angry at Mihane. Instead, she felt sad and ashamed. She had never considered anyone besides Renji to be her friend. Everyone here came from wealthier backgrounds or had families. As soon as Mihane had mentioned her father the first time they had met, Rukia had wrote her off as a noble snob, everything fed to her with a silver spoon. But as she apologized with tear-rimmed eyes, Rukia knew she was no such thing. She cared about Rukia's well-being and valued their conversations.

"Mihane…"Rukia started, "There's no need to apologize. I'm not a noble nor am I going to be."

Her companion looked up, shocked. "You're…you're not going to take the offer? But why?"

"I have too much to lose if I go," Rukia said. "I'll lose Renji and my chance at a life with him. I'll lose the privilege of working at and achieving my goals with him and rising in the ranks. Sure, others will see this as a stupid mistake, but I'm not going. And no one will tell me otherwise."

"Wow. Rukia," Mihane chewed her lip. "I don't know what to say…I don't think the Captain will be pleased. Especially after everything he did…"

"I know," Rukia was struck with an idea. "Mihane, do you know what time the clan will be coming? I need to know."

"They should be coming after this class," Mihane further cautioned her, "Rukia, please. Think about what you're doing. The Kuchiki family is very influential and so is the Captain. If you say no, I'm not sure what they would do. My father will be there and he can try to dissuade him, but once his mind is made up, it's very hard to stop him."

"Don't worry, Mihane," Rukia smiled. "I'll get through it. And if your father is as noble as you make him out to be, he'll help me through it. After this is all behind us, I wouldn't mind having lunch with you sometime. I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend."

Mihane's eyes lit up as though she had been waiting for Rukia to say something like that for a while. "That would be wonderful, Rukia! My father will definitely –"

"Miss Rukia, Miss Shirogane," the pair whipped around, their teacher's glare piercing through them. "Chatty today, are we? I guess you two have mastered Bakudo spell 62? Why don't you give it a try, Miss Rukia? I would _love _to see how you do after I just explained it."

Mihane tried to protest but Rukia silenced her as she rose from the ground. "Very well, sir."

The teacher smirked as Rukia walked out to the center of the dojo. While Rukia excelled at _kido, _her _bakudo _spells could always use a little more improvement. She had not attempted a spell over 40…

Rukia stopped a good twenty feet away from her target. A stuffed doll was latched into the wall, still in perfect condition. Rukia felt some relief; _It seems no one else was able to accomplish the spell yet._

"Ready, Miss Rukia?" her teacher said from behind.

"Yes," Rukia answered and stepped several feet back. If she wanted to graduate earlier and join Renji in squad five, she would have to start now. She would have to prove to her instructors and professors that she was worthy of the advance classes and qualifying exams. Rukia had only seen the spell she was about to perform once. But since it was demonstrated by Renji, the memory was recalled with ease and she smiled. While he had been unsuccessful in his performance (_"I'm telling you, Rukia, if you hadn't been here giggling like that, I would have done it!" Renji had pouted_) she would not fail. It was not an option.

Rukia ran towards her target and yelled out, "Spear of light. Hold steady and true. Bring forth victory and pin my foe!" With ten yards to go, Rukia leapt in the air as a spear composed of violet light materialized in her fist. "_Bakudo 62! Hyapporankan!" _

She threw the spear towards the target and it diminished. A flash of yellow light spread throughout the room and twenty, smaller short rods appeared and punctured the stuffed doll at all angles: the arms, the legs, and even the head. Rukia landed on her feet and smiled at her work. There. That would shut her teacher up.

"Whoa! That was excellent technique!" someone applauded behind her. Rukia turned around and saw a tall, well-built man with short, ruffled chestnut hair in the dojo's doorway. He wore a _shinigami _uniform with squad 6's insignia strapped on his forearm. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and framed his heart-shaped face nicely. "That's just what I would expect from a friend of my daughter's!"

"Lieutenant Shirogane!" the teacher knelt down and bowed his head, the rest of the class following suit. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Oh, no need for formalities," Lieutenant Shirogane insisted. "I'm just here for my daughter and her friend. I'm taking them out to lunch, you see. Lord knows what you've been feeding them here!"

"Good one, lieutenant," the teacher's laugh seemed force. "Very well, you may take Mihane and Rukia."

The two exited out with Lieutenant Shirogane and walked in silence for quite some time. It was Lieutenant Shirogane who spoke first.

"I assume you know what this is about, Rukia," the lieutenant turned his head towards her and gave a small smile. "It is an honor to finally see you in person. Mihane speaks so highly of you; I think it is of no coincidence that you have been selected as Captain Kuchiki's adopted sister. My congrats!"

"Um…sir…about that…" Rukia struggled with her words in the presence of the squad six lieutenant. She didn't deserve his praise. Especially when she was about to disappoint him.

"Dad," Mihane intervened, noticing Rukia's toil. "Rukia doesn't want to be adopted by the Kuchiki family."

The lieutenant halted and looked to his daughter. "What?"

"I'm sorry dad," Mihane bowed her head. "I accidentally told Rukia that I knew about the arrangement and told her how happy I was for her, when she said she didn't want to be adopted. She needs your help in case Captain Kuchiki gives her trouble about her decision."

"You don't have to apologize, my Mihane," Lieutenant Shirogane beamed at his daughter. "You did the right thing. If you didn't let Rukia know of your secret, she would have no one to turn to when she rejects the offer."

"You mean," Rukia cut the father-daughter moment short. "You'll help me reject their offer?"

"Of course," the lieutenant pounded his chest. "Our squad stands for noble reason! That means that if you don't want to be adopted for whatever reason, the Kuchiki family has no choice but to abide by your decision. And besides, you've been such a wonderful friend to my daughter that I have faith this decision you're making is the best."

"Thank you!" Rukia bowed to him, that feeling of shame clawing at her pit. She definitely owed Mihane more than lunch. "Thank you so much!" Rukia thought she would be alone in that room: stuck with a bunch of nobles breathing down her necks. But at least she would have someone on her side. "Thank you, Lieutenant Shirogane!"

"Please," he chuckled sheepishly. "Call me Ginjiro."

"Rukia," Mihane appeared in front of Rukia and she stood up. It struck her then just how much taller Mihane was than her. "My only real purpose was to not raise suspicion. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Renji," the words left her mouth before she could articulate her thoughts. "Will you find Renji for me and bring him here? He's in _zanjutsu _practice in the west building."

"You got it!" with that, Mihane ran down the corridor. Once she was out of sight, Ginjiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go then, my dear," he said as they traveled down towards their destination. Towards the Kuchiki family.

^%^%^%^%^

"What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Renji jumped out of the way of the wooden sword. It crashed into the ground, cracking at impact. The wielder swerved towards Renji and continued to swing away. "Is _that _why you skipped out on our study session? You know, the only reason I come back to this hell hole is to get you three to squad five. I _don't _have to help you."

"I know, I know, Hisagi-sempai!" Renji admitted as he continued to dodge his onslaught. His mentor did not like being stood up. "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth!"

"Damn right you should have!" Hisagi yelled, pushing Renji against a wall. "How is that you of all people get a girlfriend before me? I thought Izuru had a better chance with Momo than you did with your little 'Rukia'".

"Izuru and Momo?" Renji cocked an eyebrow. "They're just friends."

Hisagi huffed. "For now. God, you are so blind." He took a step back. "Anyway, you're lucky I could come on such short notice. You usually don't skip out on class."

They walked over and knelt down onto a mat in the corner. "So, what do you need?"

"I need you to a write a letter of recommendation," Renji started. "You were top of your class and you're a seated officer in one of the most respected divisions. I know the Academy council would take your word seriously."

"Sure. What for?" He took a swig from his flask.

"To place Rukia in the advance classes and allow her to take the qualifying exams for graduation."

Whatever alcohol was left in Hisagi's mouth was promptly spewed out. He choked and his eyes watered. "What? Rukia? The girl you've been in love with _Rukia_? I met her once Renji. _Once. _And she didn't say a word to me. How can I write a recommendation for somebody I don't know?"

"Because you know everything about her and what she is capable of," Renji looked at his mentor with a sort of tenacity he had never shown him. "I've told you about her dreams, her interests, her hard work, and her skills. All you need to is evaluate her and give the recommendation."

Hisagi's gaze hit the floor and he sighed. "I don't know, Renji. I know I'm a seated officer and all but I'm not even sure my word will pull through. If I give them a recommendation and evaluation, they would want to see her skills for themselves."

"And that's all I'm asking for," Renji admitted. "Rukia has the talent to be one of the best…probably better than me actually. But she was never really given a chance. Now, since she won't have many other chances before I leave, I need someone who I trust to help me get her to where she wants to be. Where we want her to be."

If it had not been for the nature of his words, Renji would have assumed Hisagi's silence was a polite rejection. He never was the type to deny anyone anything unless they went against his loyalty and morals.

"All right Renji," he shrugged, "I'll help your girlfriend out. You've helped me out on several occasions and never asked for anything in return. So I'll…I'll get Rukia to your division as quick as possible."

Renji smiled. "Thanks, Hisagi-sempai."

"Ugh, enough with the formalities already," he sneered. "It's Shuhei. And you owe me for this. I expect a date with a pretty little lady by next week."

"What? No luck with that girl in the eighth division?"

"No. I mean, kind of," he leaned back and rested his head against the wall. "She's such an enigma. She'll flirt and laugh with me but when I suggest we go out some time, she shrugs it off and always averts the question. It's like she only wants me around as an ego booster or something. Not like she needs it. She's so damn gorgeous."

"Really? What does she look like?" Renji's heart twisted against his ribcage. Eighth division and gorgeous were starting to sound very familiar.

"Oh, you should see her," his eyes brightened. "Tall. Long, wavy, exotic hair. Blue eyes. The perfect hour-glass shape. Pretty pink lips too. The moment I saw her I could tell she was the one for me."

Renji nodded mutely at his companion. This was bad. There was no way in hell Renji would be able to hook him up with the person he was describing. "What's her name?"

"That's right. I've never told you her name," Shuhei chuckled. "It's wonderful; sounds just like a prayer. It's –"

"_Renji-san!"_ a voice squeaked from the other side of the room and a door slammed opened. A girl that seemed familiar leaned against the door frame, gasping for air. She readjusted her glasses as she scolded him, "You were supposed to be in _zanjutsu _practice! You know how hard it was to find you?"

"Uh…sorry?" Renji stood up, curious as to where he had seen this girl before. "Can I help you?"

"Rukia is with the Kuchiki family! She asked me to find you! We need to hurry!" the girl yelled out in-between shallow breaths.

Renji stiffened. He didn't think they would come so early. What would happen if he wasn't there? They really couldn't force her…could they? With clenched fists, he turned to Shuhei. "Let's go."

6090609060906090609

When Lieutenant Shirogane opened the doors, Rukia had expected the classroom filled with old nobleman and ladies, observing her with shrewd and unwavering eyes. She had expected the lights dimmed and the curtains closed.

But then again, this wasn't an execution.

The classroom was emptied and the only people in the room were at the bottom of the stairs. The old gentleman from Friday sat along with two middle-aged women. Two shinigami stood in the corner and the man of the hour, Byakuya Kuchiki had his back to her, presumably reading over the notes left on the chalkboard.

"Captain Kuchiki," Ginjiro announced from the top of stairs. "I have brought Miss Rukia as requested."

"Good," Rukia was shaken by the polite but almost condescending nature of his voice. It cut through her, her legs trembling. If she had to do this by herself, that man could _not _talk. "Please Shirogane-san, stand watch outside. Your assistance is no longer required."

She felt Shirogane tense above her and he squeezed her shoulder. Her one source of comfort, her one other voice, was no longer an option. "As you wish, Captain."

As he turned to exit, he looked down to Rukia and gave her a kind smile. "If there are any problems Miss Rukia, I'm right outside. Do not do anything you do not want to."

He shut the door behind her and there Rukia stood at the top of the stairs. Completely alone.

"Ah, Miss Rukia," the older gentleman waved from the bottom of the stairs. "It is so good to see you again. Please, come join us. There is much to discuss."

_Please body, don't fail me now. _Rukia tiptoed down the stairs, afraid any lapse of concentration would have her running out the door and never coming back. This was it. She could do this. She _had _to do this. Her future depended on it.

When she descended the last stair, Rukia walked a little closer to the table they sat at. The gentleman smiled while the women stared at her with dull curiosity.

"So, Miss Rukia, how was your weekend? Refreshing I hope," the gentleman tried small talk, but his voice and tone felt unnatural. Why was he forcing her to engage in such trivialities? Shouldn't they just get straight to the point?

_Not the noble way, I guess, _Rukia remembered how he had used the same approach before. This time though, she had nothing to hide. "It was…it was wonderful, sir." Rukia smiled and let the memories of the past couple days flow through her mind. Last night had been especially remarkable….

"How so?" one of the woman asked, her brow barely bent. Expression, it seemed, was not something the Kuchiki family was fond of.

"Oh, well…" Rukia wasn't exactly sure how to go about that question. Detailing her weekend would be a dead giveaway that she was not interested in their offer.

_But what do I have to lose? _She bowed her head in thought. What could she lose in telling them that she and her childhood companion had finally closed the distance between each other? Nothing, really. But….

_They don't deserve to know, _Rukia realized. These people did not deserve to understand just how happy she was with Renji. When she rejected their offer, she would need no explanation. If they had the nerve to take the only thing she loved away from her, then she would have the gall to walk out of that room with her head held high.

"I just went out with my friends, that's all," Rukia's eyes shined brightly and a grin plastered itself on her face. "I saw a play, ate some of my favorite foods, and even met the great Captain Aizen! It was quite the adventure."

"You met Captain Aizen?" the other woman said. "What a feat for someone your age. No doubt you are a very fortunate young woman."

There it was again. That notion that she was some kind of gift sent by the heavens to guide them to future prosperity. Rukia forced herself not to narrow her eyes and growl at their ignorance. If they had known what she had been through, they would know she was not lucky. Abandoned by someone you can barely remember as a toddler, just getting by helping clean floors and walls for scraps of food, seeing three of your friends die right before your eyes. That was not luck. That was not fortune. Everything from her entrance to the Academy onward had been through sheer determination to not end up like her friends and to not end up like the one who abandoned her. There had been no luck involved: she had earned everything from her _own _hands. And it would be a sad day in her life when she gave all that away.

"So, as you can see, Miss Rukia, we are most thrilled to have someone like yourself adopted into our household," the gentleman began. "You seem to bring so –"

"I'm not going," Rukia's reply was curt. They weren't even going to ask?

The older gentleman blinked in surprise. That was the most expressive she had seen his face. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I said, I'm not going," she repeated herself and felt the sudden need to bow. She could at least show them some manners. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your offer. While I am truly humbled that you believe me to be somebody worth your attention, I have much more to lose than to gain in your proposal."

Dead silence hung in the air and Rukia's throat went dry. Still bowing down, Rukia heard the chairs shuffle and the swish of a robe.

"Rise and explain yourself," Rukia's breath hitched, body flushed. His sudden reiatsu drowned her. Hours could have passed and Rukia would not have known. It took all her strength to propel herself up to meet what was before her. And what did stand there made her wish she had died.

Captain and Lord Byakuya Kuchiki was in front of the table, eyes not looking at her but _through _her. Rukia's gaze drifted to the window and she took a deep breath.

"I…I'm sorry to displease you with my decision, Lord Kuchiki, but…but I can't be adopted by your family," Rukia didn't know why, but she felt like crying. It was strange: growing up with a bunch of boys in grinding poverty had left Rukia with few female traits. Usually, when she was angry or sad, she would either train like mad or sit in her room, staring at nothing in particular. But right now, the thought of losing Renji terrified her to the brink of tears. The man in front of her didn't know that and probably wouldn't understand. His marriage had probably been arranged since the day he was born. He probably didn't care when she did die, receiving all the benefits that came from being a widow to another noble family. He wouldn't understand. How could he?

"You haven't explained yourself," Lord Kuchiki's voice remained monotone but Rukia noticed it held a hint of urgency and irritation. He didn't have all day. "Why is it that you do not want to be adopted my family? We have chosen you out of everybody else in Sereitei and Rukongai to become a part of one of the four great noble clans. I've done my research. You were born in one of the poorest Rukongai districts and just passed your entrance exam for the Academy. You don't even have a last name. Your whole life you have been on the short end of the stick. And now, I can offer everything that you've dreamed of, only to reject it?"

"You know nothing of my dreams," Rukia's eyes hardened. Suddenly, she cared not that this was the great Lord of the Kuchiki clan and the great Captain of the sixth division. He didn't outright say it, but she knew what he was implying: her whole life, she had been a piece of trash, scrounging up whatever she could get with her filthy peasant hands. It was true; she didn't have a last name. She had not been old enough to remember it when she was abandoned. There was very little opportunity for someone like her to ever get ahead. Had she not been born with reiatsu, she would have died along with her friends. That had been her one gift along with Renji. Her one source towards that illustrious better tomorrow.

This man did not know her and could never know her the way Renji did. Even if she was adopted, would he ever take the time to discover her interests, her dreams, her _entire _life story? No. He would not. It almost made her laugh, now that she thought about it.

With teeth gritted she turned to look at him in the eye. Although it felt like her soul was being sucked out, she took a sharp breath and stated, "You know nothing of who I am and who I want to be. You nor your family was ever part of the equation. I refuse your offer, Lord Kuchiki."

His reiatsu spiked and it took everything Rukia had to continue to look at him. And yet, he still looked through her. "You have yet to answer my question. What holds you back from adoption into the Kuchiki clan? If you do not have a reason, I see no point in your ill-advised refusal."

"You don't…" Rukia struggled to stay up. At the rate his reiatsu pressed down on top of her, she would faint. "You don't deserve to know."

"Well then," In that instant, he stared back into her violet eyes and Rukia's head spun. His dark eyes held not the slightest hint of emotion. They were empty and apathetic. Even with sweat dripping across her body and consciousness slipping, she felt sorry for him and his eyes. He would never know the love she did. "Since you have no family to object, law states –"

"RUKIA!" Renji's yell snapped Rukia out her drowsy state. Not more than a second later, she found Renji's body in front of her, arms spread out wide. He was shaking, Lord Kuchiki only a foot in front of him.

"You can't have her!" Renji spat, his voice strained. He must have felt Lord Kuchiki's reiatsu rise to do something so desperate. "She doesn't want to go!"

"And just who might you be?" Lord Kuchiki's face remained unfazed but his voice held a trace of wonder.

"I'm her family!" Renji almost barked. Even with his back to her, Rukia had never seen Renji this…this livid before. It terrified her. "She's my life and you can't take her away from me! I love her more than anything!"

"What could you possibly do if I took her away?" Lord Kuchiki's eyes narrowed. "What would happen if I did?"

"I would find a way to get her back," Renji snarled. "I'd tear down heaven and hell if that's what it took. Rukia means everything to me; she's staying here and there is nothing you can do about it!"

The room filled with a dreadful quiet. Head throbbing and arms trembling, Rukia clutched the bottom of Renji's uniform and pressed her body against his. His body relaxed and he lowered his arms. They had done all they could. Lord Kuchiki would have the last word.

"It seems…" Lord Kuchiki began and Rukia heard something in his voice that had not been there before. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but she likened it to glass cracking. "That my sources were misinformed. If you and your…'family' object, than I have no further purpose here."

She heard chairs scrape against the floor and saw Lord Kuchiki, his shinigami guards, and advisors walk passed her and up the stairs.

Yet, before they left, Lord Kuchiki turned his head and looked at them one last time. "As I know you are not siblings, I suggest you get married soon. I might just change my mind."

The crowd of nobles and shinigami opened the door and Rukia heard lieutenant Shirogane give a feeble excuse. "I apologize, Captain Kuchiki! That boy and another one ambushed me and put me in a bakudo! You should have seen it; it was quite impressive!"

"It's alright, Shirogane-san. Come, we have paperwork to attend to," those were the last words Rukia heard Lord Kuchiki say before the door shut and the two were left in peace.

"Renji –" Rukia was about to thank him until he picked her up and kissed her square on the mouth. She resisted only for a moment before she kissed back, savoring the feel and taste of his lips. He pushed all of his emotions: his anger, his fear, his worry onto Rukia and she soon discovered with each moan and touch just how terrified he had really been.

"Rukia…" Renji choked out and Rukia pulled away, shocked at the sight before her. There were tears in Renji's eyes. _Tears. _She had never seen Renji cry. Not when they were starving, not when their friends died, or even when they were admitted into the Academy. His grief or fear had always been locked up, disguised as quiet solemnness. "I was so worried, Rukia. Are you alright?"

Although the tears did not spill, although he tried so hard to keep her from seeing him in such a state, Rukia felt her own tears streak hotly across her cheeks. "I'm fine…but look what you're making me do! I wasn't going to cry until your face got all screwed up!"

A single tear trailed down his face as he chuckled and leaned in, "Don't try to turn this into a petty argument this time, Rukia. Just this once, I don't want to hide anything from you. We just won a very big battle."

"It went better than expected," Rukia said, doing all she could to stop the tears. Why was she crying? They would be able to stay together! "He didn't even threaten me with expulsion or anything like that. It was as though…as soon as you came into the room, he stopped fighting it."

"Yeah," Renji acknowledged. "I noticed his reiatsu dropped significantly when I stood in front of you. Maybe he thought you were just being too proud before."

"Maybe…" Rukia pondered on Captain Kuchiki's persistence. Yes, he had wanted to adopt her because she looked like his wife, but she didn't think he would go so far as to hint that he could take her anyway, as she had no real family other than Renji. Had she really been what the Kuchiki clan was looking for?

"But Renji," she tightened her hold on his cloths, remembering what he had done to stop Captain Kuchiki from forcing her into anything. "Why did you do that? You stood right in front of him! He could have hurt you!"

"Do you think that mattered to me?" Renji's voice went gruff. Nonetheless, he began to wipe the dried streaks off her face and continued. "Do you think I cared what happened to me? I refuse to let someone like that have you; someone who wouldn't understand what you needed and wanted doesn't deserve you. I won't let you go, Rukia. I love you."

Touched by his words, Rukia replied, "I love you too, Renji," and just as she was about to pull him into a kiss, the door to the classroom crashed opened and four people stumbled in, all piling up in one great heap.

"Ah! Shirogane-san, are you okay?" Izuru panicked as he leapt off of her.

"I'm fine," Mihane stood up and dusted the dirt off her uniform. She looked behind to the other intruders. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, I would be, if Momo would get _off_!" Shuhei said through clenched teeth. The girl above him apologized profusely as she scrambled up and helped him to his feet.

"Rukia! Renji-san!" Mihane was the first to meet the pair. "My father told me what happened! Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're quite fine," she smiled at the girl, staring at Rukia with such relief. Mihane was a good friend; Rukia would try her best to be the same for her.

"We came as soon as we heard the news!" Izuru, Momo, and Shuhei rushed down the stairs as well, all of them showing signs of exhaustion. "I can't believe you did that, Renji! You ambushed a lieutenant!"

"What?" Renji furrowed his brows. "No, I didn't. Mihane's dad just let me in."

"Oh? That's what Lieutenant Shirogane told us," Momo piped in, a small smile adorning her face.

"My father is trying to save face," Mihane laughed. "He can't tell Captain Kuchiki that he just let Renji waltz right in. Besides, he likes to make up stories. You and Hisagi-san will probably be legends by noon tomorrow with the way my father rolls through the grapevine."

"Oh?" Shuhei grinned. "You think he could stop by the eighth division? Rangiku might not believe me if I tell her up front."

Rukia noticed Renji cringed and she gave him a curious glance. Renji whispered "I'll tell you later."

"So, you two look like you could use a meal or two," Izuru suggested. "How about we go out to dinner? I'll treat you."

"Pssh, I just told a noble to shove it," Renji scowled. "I would feel hypocritical if I accepted your money now."

"Then don't think of it that way!" Momo exclaimed. "Again, Renji, we're your friends! If Izuru's going to treat you, then I will to. And so will Hisagi-sempai."

"First off, it's Shuhei," the seated officer chimed in. "And secondly, I'm fresh out of mullah."

"Typical," Izuru crossed his arms. "What have you been blowing it on now? Guitar lessons? You're not going to get any better, you know."

"Shut it, blondie!" Shuhei raised his fists. "When you join a division, you'll realize just how much of your paycheck is swindled by taxes and expenses!"

As Izuru and Shuhei bickered (with Momo trying to intervene), Rukia turned her attention to Mihane, watching the scene in slight amusement. _She probably doesn't know them very well…_

"Mihane," the girl jumped and looked up towards Rukia. "Would you like to go to dinner with us?"

Mihane's eyes sparkled. Rukia did not know her as much as she wished, but she could tell this was exactly what Mihane was looking for. "I would be most honored, Rukia."

RxRxRxRxRxRxR

**CI: Hey guys. So, this chapter was supposed to have another scene but I looked at the word count and thought: Damn. I need to stop. It'll probably be a chapter in itself but we'll see how I feel throughout the week.**

**Anyway, I want to state right now that Mihane Shirogane and her father Lieutenant Ginjiro are NOT OCs! They are, in fact, characters by Tite Kubo. Mihane shows up in omake chapters and Ginjiro was the Lieutenant of the sixth division before Renji. I was looking for characters online that could be potential friends of Rukia's and BAM! I not only found Mihane, but her father! I felt like I won the lottery. Anyway, Ginjiro has not been actually seen in the magna nor anime so I just based his design off of Mihane's (albeit a manlier version). Ginjiro quits the Gotei 13 to live his life-long dream as a sunglasses store owner (and that's how the lieutenant slot for the sixth division opened). It's where Renji and all the others get their eyewear from. It also seems like Mihane went to school the same time Renji and Rukia did, so I thought she would be a nice addition to the group. And, c'mon, look at her! **bleach(dot)wikia .com/wiki/Mihane_Shirogane** She's absolutely adorable!**

**Last thing before I get to reviews, I do believe that Renji and Rukia would assume that Byakuya wouldn't understand their feelings for one another. They're dead wrong of course, seeing as what he went through to be with Hisana and get Rukia adopted, but they believe, due to his stoic and apathetic personality, he doesn't understand love. When Renji objected, Byakuya saw himself in him. Renji would do anything to stay with Rukia as Byakuya did everything he could to be with Hisana. **

**So, Reviews!**

**panda1418: I'm so glad you liked the story so far! I hope this met your expectations. And yay! Another RenRuki and GinRan supporter! **

**Smile-San: Oh my gosh, I could write an essay to you! You're definitely one of the reasons I took a little longer with this chapter. I wanted to make sure I got Byakuya's personality down right! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xionluna: Thanks, I thought that scene was cute too! Yep, it will be awhile until Aizen's plans are revealed in full-force, but there will be hints here and there that will show his true intentions. However, Rukia and Renji are now a packaged deal. And I've been a GinRan supporter pretty much since day one but I squealed (and sobbed) when they pretty much became official. I really hope he isn't dead…**

**Abarai Starsha: Thanks! I'm really happy it met your expectations. Sometimes, I'm just really hard on myself. And yes, I'm enjoying writing Renji and Rukia before Ichigo and company arrive. There was plenty that occurred before they came about. Also, Gin, with or without Rangiku, is still a slight creep and Renji, just like Momo and Izuru, are totally smitten with Captain Aizen.**

**RokuBanSanSaki AbaraiArekushisu: ****Oh my gosh, your name! You must tell me how that came about! It was so epic I had to splice it in two so ff could let me keep it! And I'm glad you like my story and my writing style. That means a lot to me. I hope I meet your expectations!**

**Alright then, until the next chapter everyone! Happy Readings! **

**P.S. – This chapter was partly inspired by the song "Parachute" by Cheryl Cole. It fits Renji and Rukia scarily well! Go listen! **


	4. Tipsy and Thriving

OH MY GOD. I'M ALIVE! Inspiration hit yet again. It's short, but expect more soon. All those Renruki moments in the manga recently inspired me yet again~

"That bracelet is gorgeous Rukia!" Momo complimented as she inspected the rubies circling Rukia's tiny wrist. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before!"

"Yeah, it was a little higher up my arm during school. I didn't want anyone to take it away," Rukia said. The bracelet had not crossed her mind during her meeting with the Kuchiki. What if Captain Byakuya had seen it?

"That's a good idea," Mihane agreed, taking a sip of the sake before her. "Our teachers usually don't like modifications to the uniform, even if it is just a little piece of jewelry."

"Well, even if they do see it, they'll never take it away from me," Rukia stuck out her tongue and the girls laughed, huddled over in the corner of the dim-lit bar. Rukia and Mihane really didn't know Momo (she was more Renji's friend than anything else), so it was a good opportunity to finally meet the "other" woman in his life. Rukia was surprised just how lay back and cheerful Momo was. She had suspected she might be a little naïve and prudish given some of the ways she looked at Renji and Izuru when they were performing some wild antic. But it seemed that when in the company of other women, she had no qualms of gossiping and giggling.

_Speaking of those two…_Rukia looked over Momo's shoulder to see Renji, Izuru, and Shuhei laughing rambunctiously, pouring and downing shots of sake by the second. The boys and girls had separated after dinner when Shuhei suggested they have a drinking contest. Rukia might have joined in if not for Momo's and Mihane's polite refusals.

As though he felt her eyes, Renji turned his head and gave Rukia a wide smile and beckoned her with his hand. "I think that's enough girl talk! Why don't you come over here? See how much of a man your man is, Rukia!"

Mihane and Momo giggled as Rukia smacked her forehead. _I forgot how dumb he can get when he's tipsy._

"C'mon Rukia!" Momo grabbed her by the arm. "Renji's waiting!"

The girls made their way to the boys and watched as Renji took another shot of sake, his cheeks rosy and his eyes watery.

"How many of those have you had?" Rukia asked, looking at the stack empty sake bottles. She knew he could hold his liquor but she really didn't want him to get sick later on.

"Aw, you worried, Rukia-chan?" he grinned and pulled her into an awkward embrace. "Don't worry, your Renji-kun is just fine!"

"Izuru…" Momo's voice held a hint of frustration. The blonde turned around, unaware of the tone. "Why is Renji talking in honorifics?"

"Uh…" If it was even possible, Izuru's cheeks were redder than Renji's and his body swayed back and forth involuntarily. "I don't know, Momo. Maybe you should ask him?"

Momo sighed. "You don't remember the last time he started doing that?"

Izuru chuckled a little too forcefully. "No…"

"He went streaking!" Momo yelled at him and pulled at Izuru's ear. "And you've obviously had too much to drink to if you can't remember _that!_ I think we're done here."

Momo turned her attention to the bartender. "Excuse me sir, could you give us our bill now?"

"I don't know, these guys still look like they want to…" Momo's eyes hardened and the man winced. "But if you insist! I'll get the bill right away!"

Momo smiled. "Thank you very much!"

"Aw, really Momo?" Shuhei rubbed the back of his neck, a little disappointed. Clearly, he was much sober than the other two. "I was just getting started."

"Renji and Izuru are done, Shuhei," Momo insisted. "And I'm sure Rukia would like to have some time to celebrate with Renji in private. That is, if he can even walk."

"I can walk just fine, woman," Renji slurred. "I don't need you to worry."

"Fine then I won't," Momo huffed, although a small smile tugged at her lips. "I'm taking Izuru home."

"Oooo….taking Izuru home to do what?" Shuhei teased. "Gonna tuck him in or ravage him under the covers?"

"Ew! Quit it, Shuhei!" Momo flushed crimson as she took her nearly-unconscious friend by the shoulder and made her way towards the door. "Just stay here and drink alone, you loser!"

"Hey, I'm not a loser!" the officer shot back. "I've obviously held out better than these two!"

Rukia watched the whole scene play out in mild fascination. She wondered if this is what she had been missing out on all those times Renji had asked her to join them on a nightly excursion. She would always decline, insisting she didn't have time. In truth, she had always been scared to be with people other than Renji. Rukia knew they would treat her nice because she was Renji's friend, but what if they secretly hated her and didn't want Renji to be their friend anymore? Silly to think about now but Rukia had never been the most secure individual when it came to other's opinions.

"Hey," Renji's low, sultry voice whispered into her ear. "Let's get out of here, Rukia-chan."

Her heart quickened and the blood warmed throughout her body. She couldn't remember the last time he placed a 'chan' after her name. It was usually when he was being sarcastic or rude. But his tone carried neither.

"Hey Shuhei, me and Rukia are leaving," Renji stood up, a little shaky at first. With Rukia as his primary support he was able to move in relative ease. "Have fun without me."

"Mihane, you going to make it to the dorms okay?" Rukia asked, feeling a little guilty that they were leaving her friend all alone with a minor acquaintance.

The girl in question smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. You two go out and enjoy yourselves. You deserve it."

"Okay then," Rukia returned her smile and walked out of the sake bar with Renji. "Make sure she gets home safe, Shuhei."

Shuhei snorted as they watched the pair leave. "Just who does she think she is giving me orders? I'm the one who's writing up her damn recommendation."

"Oh! You're going to recommend Rukia to the advanced classes?" Mihane asked. "That's wonderful! You must be have been an excellent student when you were here. They only take recommendations from the strongest alumni."

Shuhei looked down at the girl, her eyes bright and smile sincere. She was kind of pretty. "Well, I do my best…"

"So, what division are you from?" Mihane asked another question, taking a seat at the bar. "I've only really been in contact with the sixth division."

"First things first," Shuhei claimed the seat next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Yep, that's it for now. Did you enjoy all the shiptease? ;)


End file.
